Parente é Serpente
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Shura ia pedir Maise em casamento..no dia do seu aniversario. Mas a aparição inesperada da família da sua amada...pode estragar tudo! Final!
1. Prologo

**Parente é Serpente**

Dia 12 de janeiro, aniversário desse capricorniano lindo! E como não poderia deixar isso passar em branco, e como há muito planejava um novo fic com esse casal, Shura e Maíse, espero que gostem dessa fic em homenagem a esse espanhol caliente.

Deveria ser um oneshot, mas as idéias foram evoluindo...evoluindo...vamos ver no que vai dar!

Boa leitura!

**Prólogo**

"Aniversário do Shura?"-Maíse quase gritou quando ouviu Marin lhe contando isso.-Como eu pude me esquecer?"

Estavam sentadas em uma mesa, em um pequeno restaurante, com Dione e Desirée.

"Você tem se dedicado aos negócios e sua loja está reformando."-comentou Dione.-"É natural se esquecer..."

"Mas, esquecer do aniversário do próprio namorado?"-falou Marin.

"E vão me dizer que nunca esqueceram os aniversários deles!"-resmungou.

"Dezesseis de agosto...o aniversário do Aioria. Nunca esqueço!"-respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

"Sete de fevereiro."-falou Desirée.

"Oito de novembro."-respondeu Dione.-"Ah, se ele esquecer o meu!"

"Então por que não se lembraram de me lembrar mais cedo?"-explodiu.-"Está tarde da noite! Onde vou arranjar um presente para ele?"

"Use a imaginação."-respondeu Marin se despedindo dela.-"Os rapazes vão levá-lo para um festinha em um bar da cidade, o Oásis."

"Usar a imaginação."-suspirou, depois um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.-"Claro, por que não?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

No Oásis, um bar muito movimentado e freqüentado em sua maioria por cavaleiros e amazonas, devido a sua proximidade com o Santuário, um grupo alegre festejava ao redor de uma mesa, em um canto, o aniversário de um amigo.

"Tá ficando velho, hein?"-brincava Milo, já meio alterado pela bebida.-"Eu me lembro de quando o vi pela primeira vez no santuário. Tu já era Cavaleiro de ouro e mantinha a maior banca de bonzão! Agora é um cara legal!"

"E você era um moleque chato e metido a galã e...e continua um cara chato e metido a galã!"-respondeu com um sorriso.

Comentário divertidos a respeito de Shura se seguiram, e o espanhol de repente ficou sério.

"E qual é? Por que essa cara?"-perguntou Aioros.

"Acho que Maíse se esqueceu do meu aniversário...não falou nada o dia todo, nem telefonou..."-suspirou.

"Você está assim porque quer fazer o famoso pedido a ela, certo?"-falou Aioros.

Os amigos começara a rir e a brincar com ele, sobre ser um homem sério agora.

"Chega gente...chega, Dios!"-ele suspirou.-"É...estou um pouco nervoso com isso. Vou fazer o pedido hoje mesmo, mas eu não a encontrei nenhuma vez e..."

"Acho que deveria ver a beldade que acabou de chegar, amigo."-comentou Saga olhando para a porta do bar.

Todos voltaram os olhares para onde Saga apontava. Shura engasgou com a própria cerveja ao ver quem entrava e como estava vestida. Parada na porta do bar, usando uma minúscula saia e blusinha preta estava Maíse, mais atraente do que conseguiria imaginar.

E não era o único a perceber isso, pois todos os homens presentes pararam o que faziam para acompanharem com os olhos a bela ruiva que entrava agora, caminhando na direção da mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

O olhar de Shura começou pelas sandálias de salto alto que ela usava e subiu pelas pernas compridas e bronzeadas, a micro saia deixava as coxas a mostra. Sentiu a boca seca diante da visão.

"Acho que ela não se esqueceu do seu aniversário não."-comentou Saga rindo.

"Podem parar de olhar!"-disse aos amigos, alguns estavam boquiabertos.-"Fechem as bocas´, hombres!"

Ao se aproximar, Maíse sorriu como um anjo, um contraste gritante com sua aparência sensual e lasciva.

"Feliz aniversário, querido!"-disse se curvando e beijando os lábios dele.-"Passei aqui para avisá-lo que seu presente está esperando em minha casa."

"Bem, eu estava com os rapazes e..."

Ela inclinou-se e cochichou em seu ouvido.

"O que você está olhando agora...é o seu presente de aniversário."-e deu um sorriso malicioso.-"Vamos?"

Imediatamente ele retirou algumas notas do bolso e jogou sobre a mesa, acenou para os amigos e pegou Maíse pela mão, saindo imediatamente do bar.

Algum tempo depois, eles já chegaram ao pequeno apartamento de Maíse. Ela mal teve tempo de falar alguma coisa. Ele a beijou e nada mais importava.Os lábios moviam-se sobre os seus provocantes, as línguas se tocaram, enrolaram-se, sugaram-se, aumentando o calor entre seus corpos.

Com um gemido rouco, ele pressionou-lhe o corpo contra a parede, e Maíse sentiu cada músculo daquele corpo rijo contra o seu, ela espalmou as mãos nas nádegas firmes e arqueou o corpo. As mãos dele deslizaram da cintura para dentro da blusa e apertou com força o seio, depois ele começou a deslizar os dedos de maneira provocante sobre o mamilo.

Sôfregos se separaram e Máise sorriu, afastou-se.

"Sou seu presente de aniversário...venha."-ela chamou entrando no quarto.-"Você quer?"

"Eu adorei meu presente, cariña."-ele pegou na mão que Maíse oferecia, os dedos entrelaçaram-se.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sete horas da manhã...

O vôo 434 vindo do Brasil já havia pousado há algum tempo no aeroporto internacional de Atenas. Nisso uma senhora de cabelos cor caramelo, vestida de maneira austera com um conjunto cinza, caminhava acompanhada por várias outras pessoas, mais alegres e falantes.

Na entrada do aeroporto, chamaram alguns táxis, e seguiram até a praia de Mirkinos.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shura abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte e sorriu sentindo os dedos de Maíse acariciando suas costas. Aquela noite havia sido especial, Maíse e ele alcançaram as estrelas várias vezes, e ainda estavam cansados, mas satisfeitos e felizes.

Estavam juntos há oito meses e estavam felizes .Queria tê-la sempre perto dele.

Será que era o momento ideal para fazer o pedido? E se ela não quisesse? E se dissesse não?

Ele virou-se para encará-la e a abraçou. Ficou acariciando seus cabelos e seu rosto, calado.

"O que foi? Está tão sério."

"É que tenho algo a lhe perguntar, cariña."-ele sorriu.-"E sinceramente, isto está me dando mais medo do que qualquer batalha que eu tenha enfrentado até agora."

"Então diga logo!"

Shura ergueu-se e levantou correndo procurando algo nos bolsos de sua calça, finalmente achou uma pequena caixinha azul de veludo. Ele suspira e encara a bela mulher nua, enrolada nos lençóis a sua frente. Era agora...

"Maíse...você quer se..."

A campainha tocou e Maíse vestiu a camisa de Shura para atender.Shura suspirou, xingou quem quer que fosse na porta e guardou a caixinha de volta no bolso da calça, depois colocou a cueca e foi para a cozinha.

"Tem torta na geladeira, Shura."-Maíse disse antes de abrir a porta.

"Achei."-ele falou, comendo a torta e parando na soleira da porta da cozinha.

"Deixe um pouco para mim, guloso."-dizendo isso, ela abriu a porta, achando que era uma das meninas da loja, já acostumadas a verem Shura por lá, mas então o sorriso sumiu.-"MAMÃE!"

"Mamãe?"-perguntou Shura.

"Oi, Maíse. Não vai nos convidar para entrar?"-A senhora mostrou que estava acompanhada por mais dois casais, um rapaz sorridente e três crianças, depois lançou um olhar reprovador a maneira que a filha se vestia e para o rapaz parado de roupa intima, olhando-a espantado e corado.-"Será que chegamos em má hora?"

continua...


	2. Capitulo 1

PARENTE É SERPENTE 

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Shura e Maíse se encontravam em uma situação, no mínimo, vexatória. A chegada inesperada da família de sua namorada, em uma manhã após compartilharem uma noite de amor, não era o que ele havia planejado...na verdade, sua intenção era aproveitar o momento e fazer o tão esperado pedido à ela.

Parada a porta, a senhora esperava que a filha se mexesse e a convidasse a entrar, mas Maise fechou a porta no rosto da mãe e de seus familiares. Shura a encarou abobalhado.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO!"-ela gritou.-"Minha mãe...e eu fechei a porta na cara dela!"

"Fechou mesmo!"-ele concordou.

"Maíse Maria Alcântara Bueno!"-a senhora chamou, batendo na porta.-"Abra já essa porta! Que criancice é essa?"

"Um momento!"-ela pediu.-"O que está esperando, Shura? Vamos trocar de roupas!"

Logo eles trataram de se vestir de maneira adequada, mas Maise estava muito nervosa.

"Eu não acredito que ela veio!"-estava realmente nervosa.-"É bem típico dela! Aparece sem mais nem menos, para se meter na minha vida!"

"Não está exagerando?"-Shura comentou.-"Está um pouco nervosa porque ela nos pegou em uma situação...um tanto constrangedora, mas..."

"Você não conhece a minha mãe...nem meus cunhados e irmãs..."-ela coloca a mão na testa.-"Ela trouxe a família toda!"

"Calma. Não podem ser assim tão terríveis."-Shura em seu intimo estava odiando a 'visita' dos parentes de sua amada.

"Quer apostar?"

Depois de devidamente vestidos, eles atenderam a porta. A senhora estava com cara de poucas amigas. Ela entrou no pequeno apartamento, sendo seguida pelos demais visitantes.

"Mãe...que surpresa...agradável!"-disse Maise com um sorriso forçado

"Sinto se chegamos em...má hora."-a senhora olhou para Shura dos pés a cabeça.-"Se soubesse que estava acompanhada teria avisado. Mas queríamos surpreende-la."

"E conseguiram."-resmungou Maise.-"Mãe, esse é o meu namorado...Shura."

"É um prazer conhece-la, senhora."-ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

A senhora olhou para a mão e disse, de maneira seca, sem aceitar o cumprimento.

"Prazer."-depois virou-se para a filha, que estava aturdida pela indelicadeza da matriarca.-"Tem alguma coisa para beber? Esse país é tão quente quanto o nosso!"

"Não ligue para a sogrinha."-sussurrou um dos rapazes, de cabelos castanhos bem cortados, que chegaram com ela para Shura.-"Dona Lucrecia não gosta de ninguém!"

"Verdade?"-falou irônico.

"Vou te apresentar a família e te mostrar no que está se metendo. Sou Luis Fernando, casado com Maraisa, a filha do meio. Este é Pedro. Marisa, a ruiva é sua esposa."-ele cumprimentou o espanhol e depois apontou para o homem meio fora de forma que estava com eles e mostrou as crianças.-"O rapaz entretido no mini-game é seu filho, Lucas. E as três gracinhas ali brigando no sofá por espaço são meus: Cássio, Carla e Sarah."

Shura olhou para aquelas pessoas e se sentiu mais perdido que, parafraseando o velho ditado, Shiryu em tiroteio. E o olhar da sua 'querida sogra', não ajudava em nada.

"Ele é mais bonito pessoalmente do que pelas fotos, Maise!"-uma de suas irmãs, de cabelos loiros tingidos, sussurrava para a caçula, ajudando-a na cozinha com refrescos.-"Que homem é esse!"

"Contenha-se Maraisa."-disse a outra, de cabelos ruivos e curtos.-"Você é casada!"

"E você também, Marisa."-retrucou.-"Mas isso não a impediu de ficar de queixo caído pelo namorado da Maise."

"Eu não sou cega."-falou brava e depois sorriu.-"Acho que depois de ver o Shura, o Pedro resolverá entrar na academia. Falo pra ele que está ficando gordinho. Você viu como ele olha para o Shura? Como se fosse um inimigo ou rival!"

"Dá pra pararem de falar do meu namorado como se eu não estivesse aqui?"-Maise zangou-se.-"Ah, podiam ter me avisado que veriam! E aí eu não passaria tanta vergonha! E as crianças, meu Deus!"

"Ele nem repararam."-disse Maraisa.-"E alem do mais, mandei um e-mail há dois dias avisando que a gente aparecia hoje. Não recebeu?"

"Dois dias?"-lembrou-se do fim de semana numa praia com Shura e os amigos dele do Santuário, depois do passeio e compras com as meninas ontem, e para terminar, ficou se arrumando para o aniversário do Shura que nem se lembrou de ligar o computador e ver suas mensagens.-"Droga!"

"Não se preocupe, vamos para um hotel aqui perto."-explicou Marisa.-"Acontece que a mamãe fez questão de te ver. Apesar de termos dito que era muito cedo e..."

"Cadê ele?"-perguntou Maise desconfiada.

"Ele quem?"-Marisa fez de desentendida e Maraisa disfarçou.

"O cara perfeito que a minha mãe trouxe com vocês com a esperança de que eu troque meu atual namorado e a Grécia por uma vida de dona de casa no Brasil."-respondeu séria.

"Está lá no hotel...levando nossas malas."-respondeu a mais velha sem graça.

Maise revirou os olhos e suspirou de raiva.

"Eu sabia que ela faria algo assim!"-ela conteve a vontade de gritar.-"Quem é o infeliz desta vez?"

"Bem..."-começou Marisa.

"Fala!"-quase gritou.

"O...Carlos Eduardo."-respondeu Maraisa.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Todos olharam para a cozinha por causa do grito de Maise, ela apareceu com uma bandeja de sucos, e um sorriso forçado.

"Mamãe...não me disse que o Carlos Eduardo veio também."-perguntou com um jeito que Shura estranhou.

"Ah, te contaram?"-a senhora olhou para as filhas mais velhas, os genros disfarçaram pegando os copos de suco.-"Achei que ficaria feliz em rever um velho amigo."

"Que coisa não?"-Maise contou mentalmente até dez.

"Vamos para o hotel agora. Estamos exaustos da viagem. Depois nos falamos."-avisou a senhora.-"Querida, por que você e seu namorado não vão ao hotel a tarde. Poderemos passar uma agradável tarde juntos!"

"Não sei se..."-Maise ia recusar.

"Parece ser uma idéia maravilhosa, não concorda Maise?"-Shura perguntou.

"Perfeito!"-a senhora levantou-se e chamou os familiares.-"Até as três horas da tarde de hoje. Nos acompanha até a saída?"

O casal acompanha a todos até a entrada e depois de despedidas rápidas, eles se vão nos táxis que os esperavam. Maise bufou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos inconformada.

"Qual é o problema, cariña?"-perguntou passando o braço em seu ombro e puxando-a para mais perto.-"Não ficou feliz em ver sua família?"

"Não é isso. Eu fiquei feliz sim. Mas..."-ela procurou escolher as palavras.

"Mas?"-ele insistiu, preocupado.

"Como direi...Minha mãe veio com a esperança de que eu volte ao Brasil com ela, de preferência noiva de meu ex-noivo."

"O que?"-ele achou que não havia escutado direito.-"Conte essa história do inicio, nina!"

Continua...

Eu sei...eu sei...

Demorei muito em atualizar e o capítulo do fic ainda ficou pequeno! Mas não tinha muitas idéias pra essa introdução aqui...a coisa esquenta mesmo a partir do próximo capítulo!

Beijos!


	3. Capitulo 2

PARENTE É SERPENTE 

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

"Maise me conte essa história direito!"-pediu Shura alcançando a namorada na escada.

"Eu te disse que meu pai me ajudou e muito em minhas viagens pela Europa, e com o dinheiro para começar meu negocio, quando resolvi ficar na Grécia."-ela explicou, abrindo a porta e entrando na casa.-"Acontece que...antes de vir para cá, tive um namorado muito firme no Brasil. Ele foi meu primeiro namorado, ficamos noivos e todo mundo achava que eu casaria com ele antes dos dezenove anos."

"E?"

"Terminei tudo e vim para a minha aventura na Europa."-ela sorriu.-"Eu não estava preparada para casar, ainda não estou."

AS ultimas palavras o pegaram de surpresa, que colocou a mão no bolso da calça e apertou a caixinha com o anel que comprara.

"Minha mãe nunca escondeu que isso a desagradou e muito. A meta de vida que ela traçou para as filhas era: se casarem com um homem que possa lhe dar uma vida tranqüila e luxuosa, tenha filhos e seja uma feliz dona de casa."-ironizou.-"Eu não nasci para isso."

"E seu...hum, hum...ex-noivo veio?"-perguntou disfarçando.

"Sim."-ela se deixou cair no sofá, depois o encarou.-"O que foi?"

"O que foi o que?"

"Esta com um olhar diferente...desanimado."

"Impressão sua."-voltou a disfarçar.-"Esta com medo que sua família me espante e que eu desista de você?"

"Estou."-ela gemeu, deitando no sofá e escondendo o rosto nas almofadas.-"Dona Lucrecia sabe ser terrível quando quer."

Shura sentou ao lado dela, beijando seus ombros e pescoço, Maise sorrindo virou-se para ele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Acredite, cariña. Nada e ninguém vai nos separar."

"Promete?"

"Palavra de Cavaleiro."-ele fez um gesto solene, voltando a beija-la ternamente.-"Tenho que ir, mas passarei aqui na hora certa para irmos visitar sua família no hotel. Já que me ofereci, agora, tenho que acatar as conseqüências. Yo lo amo, cariña."

"Também te amo."-e o beija com carinho.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mais tarde no Santuário.

Shura chegava cabisbaixo, pensativo. Certamente a família de Maise o encheria de perguntas sobre o que ele fazia, onde morava. Não poderia dizer que era um Cavaleiro de Ouro que protege a deusa Atena e luta vez ou outra contra deuses ensandecidos. Eles no mínimo o achariam louco!

O que fazer então? Eles o comparariam ao tal Carlos Eduardo? Deu uma risada debochada pensando no nome, que lembrava um protagonista de novela mexicana. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não vira Aioros e Milo que desciam as escadas naquele instante.

"Ei, Shura...que bicho te mordeu?"-Aioros perguntou quase sendo atropelado pelo amigo.-"Não parece que esta nesse mundo!"

"Desculpe, Aioros."-respondeu Shura.-"Estava pensando."

"Estava pensando? Isso é raro!"-brincou Milo.

Shura nem respondeu ainda pensando no que fazer.

"Ele não quis me matar com a brincadeira."-disse Milo.-"A coisa parece séria!"

"Vamos falar com ele."-Aioros o alcança e foi logo perguntando.-"Qual é o problema?"

"Uma longa historia."-Shura resumiu o que pode sobre a visita da família de Maise, e as duvidas que o atormentavam.-"Fico pensando no que dize quando me perguntarem sobre minha vida, o que faço...e tem esse cara que a mãe da Maise vai ficar tentando joga-lo em cima dela, e na minha frente se eu bobear!"

"Famílias são complicadas."-falou Milo com ar de entendido.-"Sei disso."

"Todo mundo sabe que você tem medo do pai da Dione!"-comentou Aioros.

"Eu não tenho medo do Demos!"-retrucou o Escorpião.-"Tenho é respeito pelo velho cavaleiro."

"Sei...mudou de nome, então."-ironizou Aioros e depois ignorando o olhar assassino de milo, voltou-se para Shura.-"Se quiser, podemos ajudar. Sabe...dar um apoio."

"Serio?"

"Claro. Afinal...esquecendo o fato que você me matou antes, ainda somos amigos."-disse Aioros.

"Já lhe pedi desculpas por isso."-resmungou Shura.-"Até quando você vai remoer o passado?"

"Até perder a graça com as caretas que você faz."-respondeu rindo."Aceita minha ajuda?"

"Nossa ajuda?"-completou Milo.

"Aceito...embora ache que vou me arrepender por isso."

"Vamos...o que pode dar errado?"-Milo comentou, apoiando o braço no ombro de Shura.-"O que farão a tarde?"

"Pelo o que a Maise comentou...o hotel também é um tênis clube."-Shura olhou para os amigos.-"Alguém aqui sabe jogar tênis?"

"Eu não!"-respondeu Aioros.

"Nunca tive vontade para aprender isso!"-comentou Milo.

"Eu sei!"-uma voz afetada se pronunciou.

Os três viram Misty de Camaleão chegando.

"Você sabe?"-Milo perguntou espantado.

"Sei sim."-e depois olhou para Shura e Aioros.-"Sou campeão de tênis amador...ora, todos precisam de hobies."

"Acho que não existe aula relâmpago para isso."-comentou Shura.

"Existir não existe...mas se for esperto aprende rápido."-o loiro comentou.-"Posso ir com vocês? Se acaso seu rival o desafiar para uma partida de tênis, vamos sugerir que seja em duplas. Ai jogo com você e não passara tanta vergonha."

"Acho que não tenho muita escolha."-suspirou o espanhol desanimado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seu namorado trabalha em uma agencia de modelos?"-Maraisa pergunta a irmã, assim que a vê chegando com Shura e os amigos.

"Não...embora as vezes eu pense que sim."-respondeu meio sem graça, por ver as irmãs flertando com Aioros, Milo e Misty.

Estavam no saguão do hotel em que a família de Maise estava hospedada, a garota olhou ao redor, tentando achar a mãe e Carlos Eduardo e acabar logo com o sofrimento.

"Cadê o restante do pessoal?"

"Ali. Estão chegando."

Marisa apontou para o elevador, de onde saíram as crianças, seus cunhados, sua mãe e um rapaz atlético de cabelos loiros e bem cortados, vestido para uma partida de tênis. Eles foram na direção dos recém chegados, e Carlos Eduardo tratou logo de exibir seu melhor sorriso e cumprimentou Maisa, com três beijos no rosto.

"Maisa! A Grécia tem lhe feito muito bem."-ele a pegou pela mão e a fez dar uma voltinha.-"Esta mais linda do que nunca!"

"Acho que não só a Grécia quem me fez bem, Carlos."-ela puxa Shura e faz as apresentações.-"Carlos, este é meu namorado Shura Hernandez."

"Ah...você é o famoso Shura?"-ele estende a mão para cumprimentar e tenta apertar a de Shura com força, mas o espanhol nem parece abalado.

"Sou."-respondeu simplesmente, apertando bem a mão de Carlos Eduardo, que segurou um gemido.-"Foi amigo de Maise?"

"Namorados."-e soltou-se da mão de Shura.

"É mesmo? O que faz da vida, Carlos Eduardo?"-perguntou, examinando bem seu 'rival'.

"Tenho algumas fazendas de gado de corte e de leite no Brasil. Um vinhedo no Sul do pais. E você?"

"Trabalho com...hã..."-o que responder?

"Somos agente especiais."-respondeu Milo, e recebeu de Maise e Shura olhares incrédulos.

"Agentes Especiais?"-as crianças ao ouvirem isso ficaram interessadas, e o mais velho, Lucas, perguntou.-"Tipo 007?"

"Não...isso é agente secreto. Somos mais do tipo que se aventura em perigosas missões para proteger a Terra. Essas coisas."-respondeu com naturalidade.

"Eu quero morrer."-murmurou Shura, escondendo o rosto com a mão e depois comenta com Maise.-' Mejor, yo quiero matarlo."

"Olha o lado bom."-comentou Maise.-"Acabou de se tornar o herói dos meus sobrinhos."

"Tio Shura! Conta essa historia sobre a Gangue dos Titãs!"-pediram entusiasmados.

"Gangue dos Titãs?"-Shura olhou para Milo que estava entusiasmado com suas historias de Agentes Especiais.

Aioros tratou logo de arrastar Milo e salvar o pescoço dele.

"Na verdade...Shura trabalha com segurança."-comentou Maise orgulhosa, abraçando ele.-"Ele se dedica ao seu trabalho de proteger a milionária Saori kido, ouviram falar?"

"Quem não a conhece?"-comentou Marisa.-"Esta sempre nas colunas sociais."

"Ele a protege...e tenho muito orgulho do que ele faz."-Shura e Maise trocaram olhares ternos e ele apertou a mão dela.

"Com esse físico...só podia ser modelo ou guarda costas. Estilo Kevin Costner!"-suspirou Maraisa, sendo cutucada pelo marido.

"Vamos jogar tênis?"-sugeriu Carlos.-"Vamos formar duplas? Éramos imbatíveis quando jogávamos juntos, lembra-se Maise?"

"Claro que me lembro! Mas..."-ela olhou para Shura.

"Nós dois contra todos. Como nos velhos tempos."-insistiu Carlos.

"Eu formo dupla com Misty, cariña."-falou Shura.

"Bem...se você acha que esta tudo bem."

"O que acha?"-perguntou Milo a Aioros, vendo as duplas se dirigindo a quadra de tênis do hotel.

"Que isso não vai dar certo."-respondeu o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"Concordo."-Milo fez um ar pensativo.-"Quer apostar em dracmas ou em dólar?"

"Dólar."-respondeu Aioros sorrindo.

"Cinquenta dólares que ele não agüenta a pressão e vai se estressar."-diz Milo estendendo a mão para o sagitariano.

"Ele terá auto controle."-declarou Aioros.-"Fechado!"

Continua...


	4. Capitulo 3

PARENTE É SERPENTE 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

"Isso não vai dar certo."-pensava Shura segurando a raquete de tênis como se fosse um objeto de outro mundo.-"Eu nunca joguei tênis antes em minha vida!"

"Não é um jogo tão difícil assim, Shura."-Misty dizia fazendo movimentos para se aquecer com a raquete como se fosse um profissional.-"Apenas acerte a bolinha."

"Aquele engomadinho."-Shura resmungou olhando com certo ciúmes Maise fazendo dupla com seu "rival".

"Ele esta querendo te irritar, isto é obvio."-comentou Misty.

"E esta conseguindo!"

Enquanto isso, Aioros e Milo observavam a cena e conversavam em voz baixa:

"Em cinco minutos de partida, ele usara a Excalibur no "Rei do Gado"."-Milo comentou.

"Shura terá autocontrole. Eu sei disso."-Aioros defendeu.-Será ponderado."

"Sei...tão ponderado quanto da vez que te atacou com um bebê no colo e nem quis perguntar quem era?"-o cavaleiro de Escorpião provocou.

Aioros arregalou os olhos e depois acrescentou serio.

"Qualquer sinal de alteração no Cosmos dele, a gente arrasta o espanhol de lá!"

"O.K."-fez um sinal positivo com os dedos, e depois olhou para a senhora Lucrecia.-"Sabe o que realmente me preocupa? A velha ali! Ela tem aquele olhar de serpente pronta para o bote."

"Concordo plenamente."-e cruzou os braços.-"O jogo vai começar."

Observaram atentamente o inicio do jogo. Carlos Eduardo e Maise cederam a vez de começar o jogo para a outra dupla, e Misty iniciou o saque, cuja bola foi revidada pelo rival, em direção a Shura, acertando o braço dele.

"Sinto muito."-Carlos fez uma cara de inocente, mas no intimo estava querendo provoca-lo.-"Tente acertar a bola, amigo."

"Shura..."-chamou Misty, antes de sacar novamente.-"Fique de olho na bola e acerte ela. Simples."

"Aquele cara esta me provocando."

"Ei!"-chamou o cavaleiro de prata, e aponta Maise com o olhar.-"Não vai querer passar vergonha na frente dela, vai? Concentre-se...faça de conta que é uma...batalha."

"Batalha?"

"Sim. Não queremos perder...e sim vencer!"

"Certo. Uma batalha."

O jogo reinicia, e desta vez Shura conseguiu revidar a bola que jogaram contra ele, mas esta retorna com toda a força contra Carlos Eduardo, acertando diretamente o nariz deste. O que todos vêem assustados, e alguns muito espantados, eh o brasileiro colocar as mãos no rosto, tentando parar o sangramento.

"BEU BARIZ! VOCE QUEBOU BEU BARIZ!"

"Ops..."-Shura murmurou.

"Eu disse que ele perderia o autocontrole. Me deve cinqüenta!"-sussurrou Milo a Aioros.

"Você disse que ele usaria a Excalibur. Ele usou uma bola de tênis. Não ganhou a aposta."

"Mas..."-Milo tentou argumentar.

"Vamos ate lá."-chamou Aioros.

A família inteira de Maise cercava Carlos Eduardo, Shura também estava ali.

"Vamos leva-lo a enfermaria."-uma das irmãs disse, enquanto os outros ajudavam ele a se levantar.

"Isso não começou bem."-Shura pensou, quando viu todos se afastando.

"Shura."-Maise o chamou.-"Sei que ..."

"Cariña...pode acompanha-los se quiser."

Maise concordou com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu a todos. Shura ficou para trás, com os amigos.

"Fiz papel de idiota."

"Até que não foi tão ruim assim. Ele ainda esta vivo."-Milo comentou e viu Misty e Aioros fazerem sinal para que se calasse.

"Tio Shura?"-uma voz infantil o chamou. o grupo de cavaleiros viram que as crianças ainda estavam ali,e a menina chamada Sara foi falando entusiasmada.-"Aquilo foi tão engraçado!

"Conta como o senhor derrotou a tal gangue dos Titãs?"-Lucas pediu.

"E o ladrão de bebês. Como voce pegou ele?"-pediu outro menino.

"Ladrão de bebês?"-Aioros lançou um olhar furioso contra Milo.

"Eu me empolguei!"-desculpou-se, e ignorando Aioros que tenta acerta-lo, mas Misty o segura, comenta com Shura.-"Vai lá tio Shura. Ao menos a próxima geração da família te adora. Eu falei de quando ele bateu num cara que era um verdadeiro gigante?"

"Gigante?"-os olhos das crianças brilharam.

"Olha, Milo não comece."-Shura suspirou.-"Mas conheço algumas historias."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ele fez por querer."-lamentava Carlos Eduardo, enquanto o medico do hotel examinava o nariz machucado dele.

"Não seja infantil, Carlos.-"pediu Maise.-"Você sabia que ele nunca jogou tênis antes, e acidentes acontecem."

"Ele é um pouco...violento, não?"-Lucrecia indagou olhando a filha que saia.-"Aonde vai?"

"Ver meu namorado."-respondeu e antes de sair acrescentou.-"Mãe...ele é a pessoa mais meiga e gentil que eu conheço. Não pode falar nada sem antes conhece-lo como eu o conheço. E queira ou não queira, eu o amo...e ele me ama também."

"Eu nunca disse que ele não a amasse filha."-comentou a matriarca, que permaneceu inalterada quando Maise saiu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maise chegou ao saguão do hotel, esperando encontrar Shura e o avistou cercado pelos seus sobrinhos, atentos a algo que ele dizia. Chegou devagar e escutou ele contando a historia de Cavaleiros derrotando deuses malignos, e os meninos escutavam a tudo fascinados.

"Então...reunindo todas as suas forças, o cavaleiro usou a sua espada sagrada Excalibur contra o gigante e..."-parou de falar ao ver Maise observando-o.-"Por hoje chega, depois eu conto o resto."

"Ahh..."-reclamaram as crianças.

"Vamos nessa pirralhada."-Shura fez um gesto para que saíssem.-"Preciso conversar com a tia de vocês."

"Vamos tomar sorvete?"-Milo sugeriu e todos concordaram.-"Aioros paga."

"Eu?"-Aioros saiu atrás da turma, indignado.-"Quem disse que eu pago?"

Apos toda a algazarra ter terminado, ambos ficaram se encarando em silencio.

"Gosta de crianças."-ela comentou.

"Eu? Não. Odeio crianças! Quem gosta de garotos barulhentos?"-tentou disfarçar, mas o sorriso dela o desarmou.

"Acho que tem o maior jeito com elas."-ela sorriu.-"E acho que fica lindo de bermudas e camisa pólo branca."

"Odeio essa camisa."-resmungou.-"Misty insistiu que eu deveria me trajar de acordo com a situação."

"Fica bem de branco."

"Você também, fica linda de branco!"-e pigarreou.-"E o nariz do seu amigo "Rei do Gado"?"

"Não quebrou...infelizmente."-e riu, quando Shura fez uma careta.-"Posso dizer uma coisa? Não fique com ciúmes do Carlos Eduardo."

"Eu? Ciúmes dele?"-e deu uma risada debochada.-"Por que teria ciúmes? Só porque ele é rico, boa pinta, tem fazendas."

"Sabe jogar tênis."-ela acrescentou, rindo novamente.-"Acredite, Shura. Não precisa ter ciúmes dele."

"Não queria era que sua família tivesse uma péssima impressão de mim."

"Eles não tem...talvez minha mãe, mas ela não gosta de ninguém, mas tudo bem."

"Era ela quem eu não queria que tivesse uma péssima impressão de mim."

"Shura..."-ela enlaçou o pescoço dele e o beijou.-"Não se preocupe com minha família."

"Ai estão vocês."-era um dos cunhados de Maise, o gorducho Pedro.-"O Carlos vai sobreviver...infelizmente."

"Notei que ele não é muito querido."-Shura comentou com Maise.

"E da pra gostar de um cara que não gosta de nada?"-Luis Fernando comentou.-"Viemos convida-lo para jogar cartas. Aceita? Pedro não joga, então resolvi convidar você e seus amigos."

"E o...Carlos?"-perguntou Maise.

"Foi para o quarto dormir."

"Acho que seria bom."-Shura concordou.

"Certo. Onde jogaremos? Que tal na sua casa, Shura? Aqui no hotel com as mulheres não da."-perguntou Luis.

"Minha casa?"-Shura quase engasgou.

"Não vai dar lá, meninos."-Maise o salvou.-"A casa dele esta sendo detetizada. Por isso ele esta hospedado em minha casa. Mas joguem lá. Eu sairei com as meninas e as crianças."

"Boa idéia, cunhadinha."-acrescentou Pedro.- "Até mais tarde. Oito horas!"

"Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem em jogar cartas com eles?"-perguntou meio apreensiva.

"Não acredito que uma simples partida de jogo de cartas possa piorar ainda mais a impressão que eles tem de mim."-Shura deu os ombros.-"Ainda mais, seus cunhados me parecem serem boas pessoas."

"E eles são."-concordou sorrindo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misty andava pelo bar do hotel, já que sua ajuda não era mais necessária, pensou em voltar ao Santuário o quanto antes. Mas parou ao ver quem entrava ali naquele lugar...o ex-noivo de Maise.

Fez um gesto para chamá-lo. O brasileiro olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que era com ele o convite e depois caminhou ate o Cavaleiro de prata.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mais tarde...naquela noite.

Shura olhava as bebidas na geladeira que Maise providenciara, fazia menos de meia hora que ela saira com as irmãs para conhecer a cidade de Atenas com os sobrinhos e daqui a pouco seus amigos e cunhados chegariam para jogar. Havia pedido pelo telefone a Milo que estava a caminho com Kamus quer comprassem algo para comerem.

A campainha tocou e ele foi atender a porta. Estava cedo para o horário marcado, achou que fosse os cavaleiros de Escorpião e Aquário que chegavam, com a mania de horários de Kamus, este detestava se atrasar para seus compromissos, mesmo que fosse apenas uma noite de pôquer.

"Milo, espero que você e Kamus não tenham esquecido os..."-calou-se ao ver que nao eram os amigos.-"Senhora Lucrecia?"

"Podemos conversar, meu rapaz?"-ela pediu em tom seco.

Continua...

\o\ Finalmente mais um capitulo!

/o/ Finalmente!

\o/ Agradeço a todos que acompanham ao fic! Obrigada pelos reviews...as ameaças de morte também.

Beijos!


	5. Capitulo 4

PARENTE É SERPENTE 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

"Então?"-Lucrécia permanecia parada na porta, esperando.-"Posso entrar?"

"Claro! Entre!"-Shura lhe deu passagem e a senhora caminhou até o centro da sala.-"Quer beber algo? Um suco ou..."

"Vamos direto ao ponto."-ela o cortou imediatamente.-"Você me parece ser um bom rapaz, mas serei sincera ao lhe dizer isso. Não o considero adequado a minha caçulinha."

"Adequado?"-Shura ficou digerindo aquele comentário antes de prosseguir.-"O que a senhora consideraria adequado a Maíse?"

"Um homem que possa dar estabilidade a ela."-falou sentando-se numa cadeira.-"A auto independência de Maíse sempre me preocupou. Não vou negar isso. Quero o melhor para ela e seu futuro."

"Senhora Lucrécia, eu amo sua filha e..."

"Eu não disse que não a amava, meu jovem. Mas não estou falando de amor. O amor é um sentimento lindo, que sabemos que em determinados casos acaba nos primeiros momentos de penúria de um casal. Eu me refiro ao que você pode dar a minha filha. Que futuro você poderá dar a ela?"

"Futuro?"

"Maíse disse que é segurança, correto? Daquela milionária japonesa que está morando aqui na Grécia. Mas não é uma profissão incerta e perigosa? E se algo acontecer com você durante seu trabalho? Como ela ficaria? E se estiverem casados e com filhos, o que seriam de meus netos?"-ela para de falar e o encara, percebendo que Shura ficou pensativo demais com estas palavras.-"É essa vida que você quer para a minha Maíse?"

Shura ponderou sobre o que ela dizia, mas imaginando como seria a vida deles se ela aceitasse se casar com ele. Ela jamais deixaria sua vida para viver no santuário, e se o fizer seria feliz? O estilo de vida que ela tinha era diferente daqueles que moravam no Santuário.

E ela agüentaria ser a esposa de um cavaleiro? A incerteza de seu retorno quando partisse em missão? Estaria segura lá se algum deus insano resolvesse aparecer? E se morresse, como ela ficaria? Não era uma vida para uma pessoa normal como Maíse, admitiu isso com uma pontada em seu coração.

"Shura?"-a voz de dona Lucrécia o despertou.-"Eu acabei enchendo sua cabeça de dúvidas. Me desculpe, mas...é o que eu penso como mãe. Tenho medo do que o futuro reserva a minha filha!"

"Se já disse o que queria."-falou abrindo a porta para que ela saisse.

"Entendo."-caminhando para fora, parou na porta um instante antes de dizer mais uma coisa.-"Ambos queremos o melhor para ela, não é verdade?"

"Sim."

"Boa noite."-ela saiu. Shura fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá, ainda pensando no que Lucrécia havia dito. Ficou pensando naquelas palavras, na verdade cruel que elas tinham. Era justo isso? Mas o sentimento que compartilhavam era mais forte que isso!

A campainha tocou e Shura abriu a porta desanimado, Kamus e Milo entravam com alguns pacotes de um mercadinho.

"Está vendo, Kamus? Chegamos cedo!"-avisou Milo.

"Você reclama demais."-respondeu Kamus, notando a inquietude de Shura.-"Algo errado?"

"Cuidem de tudo. Preciso sair."-respondeu o espanhol ganhando a rua.

"EI! Mas os cunhados são seus!"-protestou Milo.-"O que houve com ele?"

"Não sei. Mas não me parece bom."

Shura ficou caminhando a esmo pelas ruas da cidade, pensando no que devia fazer. Observou os casais nas ruas, alguns passeando com seus filhos e deu um sorriso triste se imaginando assim com Maíse.

"_Eu não estava preparada para casar, ainda não estou."_

Lembou-se do que ela havia lhe dito.

Uma vida ao lado de um cavaleiro não era o melhor para uma pessoa normal. Quem impedirá um maluco de querer usar as pessoas que são próximas a eles para atingí-los? Dione, namorada de Milo, é a filha e irmã de Cavaleiros...está habituada a esta vida. Marin era uma amazona, ela completava Aiolia...Desirée abriu a mão da sua antiga vida por Kamus, mas Maíse amava a vida que mantinha.

Shura não sabe por quanto tempo caminhou, mas já estava dentro do Santuário quando percebeu. Estancou ao ver quem o esperava sentada nos primeiros degraus das doze casas. Maíse que tinha por companhia Mu de Áries.

"Eu os deixarei a sós."-falou o ariano, subindo para a sua casa.

_Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be.  
And please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak._

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo antes que Maíse começasse a falar:

"Quando os meus cunhados falaram que você não apareceu para jogar fiquei preocupada. Então voltei para casa e os rapazes estavam lá."-começou.-"Obriguei o Kamus e e o Milo a me acompanharem até aqui. Como não estava, resolvi esperar."

"Eu precisava..."

"O que houve?"-ela perguntou quase chorando e se levantando.-"Eu fiquei preocupada e..."

"Eu apenas sai para caminhar e já ficou aflita?"-Shura evitou que ela o tocasse.-"Acho que...não vai dar certo."

_When I've been here for just one day  
you'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
You won't need other friends anymore_

"Do que está falando?"

"Maíse...eu vou ser sincero com você. Não dá certo! Este nosso relacionamento não dará certo!"-como odiava dizer aquilo.

"Shura..."

"Eu sou um cavaleiro, Maíse. A qualquer momento posso ter que lutar e não sei se..."-parou de falar para não fitar o rosto de Maíse.-"Sinceramente, não pertenço a seu mundo e nem você ao meu."

"Está terminando o nosso namoro. É isso o que eu estou ouvindo?"

"Sim."

_Oh, don't leave home  
Oh, don't leave home_

"Mas eu pensei que tudo estava bem entre nós. Foi por causa da minha família? O que..."

"O fato do sexo entre nós ser bom não quer dizer nada."-sufocou a vontade de se matar ao ver o olhar perplexo dela.-"Olha, Maíse..."

"É melhor você se calar."-ela ordenou nervosa.-"Se quer terminar comigo, diga de uma vez. É mais decente que tentar me humilhar com essas palavras."

"Eu realmente quero uma companheira, uma mulher Maíse. E você não se enquadra no que eu procuro."

"E quem é? Shina?"

_And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
And if you're alone just hold on  
cause I will be your safety_

Oh, don't leave home  


"Sim. Shina talvez."

Maíse parecia confusa. Naquela tarde parecia que estava tudo bem, apesar do incidente do jogo de tênis. E agora, ele lhe dirigia palavras duras, querendo terminar tudo. Não parecia o mesmo homem pelo qual se apaixonara.

"Acho que eu realmente me enganei a seu respeito, Shura. Não era o homem que eu pensei estar amando."

"Sinto muito decepcioná-la."-falou com frieza, querendo na realidade gritar que era tudo mentira.

Ela não disse mais nada. Apenas deu-lhe as costas e saiu. Shura viu suas lágrimas e lutou com a tentação de abraçá-la.

"Vai ser melhor para você, cariña. Ficar longe do Santuário, de mim...ter uma vida normal."-murmurou vendo-a se afastar.

_I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, like a child  
Now all your love you give to me  
when your heart is all I'll need_

Oh, don't leave home  
Oh, don't leave home

"Não entendo sua atitude, Shura."-falou Mu aparecendo.-"Não parecia você com aquelas palavras."

"Não se intrometa, Mu."-avisou Shura subindo as escadas.-"Se está tão preocupado assim com a Maíse, acompanhe ela até em casa..."

Mu percebeu que não conseguiria tirar nada de Shura naquele momento, e percebeu que seus modos grossos era um pedido velado para que não deixasse a jovem ir para casa sozinha àquela hora.

Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, antes de se apressar em alcançar Maíse.

_And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
And if you're alone just hold on  
cause I will be your safety_

Oh, don't leave home

Subir aquelas escadas nunca lhe pareceu tão penoso quanto agora. Por que era tão difícil? Já namorou outras mulheres antes, mas nunca sentiu tanta dor quanto agora. Seria normal isso?

"Claro que é, seu idiota."-reprimia-se em pensamento.-"Você a ama. Até ia pedi-la em casamento."

Com uma praga entrou na Casa de Capricórnio, diretamente para seus aposentos. Sentou-se em sua cama, sem motivação alguma e olhou para a caixa de presente pequena em sua cômoda. O anel de noivado que havia comprado.

Pegou a caixa e a jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto, não queria olhar para aquilo sem se lembrar dela.

_Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
when it's just you and little me  
Everything is clear; everything is new  
So you won't be leaving, will you?_

And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
And if you're alone just hold on  
cause I will be your safety

Oh, don't leave home  
cause I will be your safety  
I will be your safety  
I will be your safety  
Oh, don't leave home

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maíse não foi para casa como havia dito a Mu. Estava no hotel onde a família se hospedara e foi diretamente ao quarto de sua mãe. Bateu insistentemente na porta até que a senhora atendeu.

"Maíse, o que faz aqui?"-perguntou espantada.

"O que disse a ele?"-perguntou friamente.

"Não sei do que..."-Maíse entrou no quarto e encarou a mãe.

"Não me enrole. O que disse a ele?"

Lucrécia suspirou e respondeu.

"Eu perguntei que tipo de vida ele lhe daria. Se era adequada. Pedi que avaliasse a vida dele, o que poderia lhe oferecer tendo um trabalho tão perigoso. E se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, o que seria de você."

"Isso explica muita coisa."-Maíse deu uma risada nervosa.-"Por que faz isso? Por que não me deixa fazer as minhas escolhas?"

"Eu quero apenas te proteger! Garantir que tenha uma vida estável quando eu partir deste mundo! Não sou tão jovem assim!"-exasperou.

"Não pode me proteger sempre. Eu preciso enfrentar as conseqüências de minhas escolhas, sejam quais forem elas."-suspirou.-"Escolhi amar aquele homem, e o afastou de mim."

"Eu faço isso porque te amo!"

"Eu te amo, mamãe. Mas desta vez foi longe demais!"

Saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pode.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não havia amanhecido ainda, e Shura estava acordado. Na verdade não havia dormido. Sentado em um canto no quarto, observava o sol nascer, segurando a aliança em sua mão.

Ouviu um som na casa e percebeu que não estava sozinho. Levantou-se para ver quem estava ali, e percebeu que conhecia bem aquele cosmo. Ao chegar na sala principal ele a viu.

"Maíse?"

Continua...

Nota: A música é Don't Leave Home, da Dido.

_**(tradução)**_

Não deixe o lar

Como um fantasma não vou precisar de uma chave  
Tenho vindo para ti  
E por favor não pense em se levantar para mim  
Você não precisa nem mesmo de falar

Quando eu estive aqui por apenas um dia  
Você já irá sentir minha falta quando eu for embora  
Então feche as persianas e tranque a porta  
Você não irá precisar de outros amigos mais

Oh, não deixe o lar  
Oh, não deixe o lar

E se você está frio, eu vou te manter morno  
E se você está sozinho apenas se segure  
Pois eu serei sua segurança

Oh, não deixe o lar

E eu cheguei quando você estava fraco  
Eu te farei mais fraco, mais fraco ainda  
Agora todo seu amor você dá para mim  
Quando seu coração é tudo que preciso

Oh, não deixe o lar  
Oh, não deixe o lar

E se você está frio, eu vou te manter morno  
E se você está sozinho apenas se segure  
Pois eu serei sua segurança

Oh, não deixe o lar

Oh, quão quieto, quieto o mundo pode ser  
Quando é apenas você e euzinha  
Tudo está claro; tudo está novo  
Então você não estará partindo

E se você está frio, eu vou te manter morno  
E se você está sozinho apenas se segure  
Pois eu vou ser sua segurança

Oh, não deixe o lar

Pois eu serei sua segurança  
eu serei sua segurança  
eu serei sua segurança  
Oh, não deixe o lar


	6. Capítulo 5

PARENTE É SERPENTE 

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Ela estava ali. Parada diante dele, com um olhar frio. Ela não queria demonstrar seu nervosismo por estar ali, ficaram se encarando e notaram que nenhum dos dois parecia ter tido uma boa noite de sono. Shura foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Maíse..."

"Eu só vim trazer suas coisas que ficaram em casa."-mostrou a sacola que ela traziam numa das mãos.-"Eu pediria à alguns dos rapazes que o fizesse por mim, já que deixou bem claro que minha presença lhe é desagradável...mas achei melhor cortar logo todos os laços. Não acha?"

"Acho."-sua voz tentou soar mais firme, mas as palavras dela causaram um efeito devastador em seu intimo. Estendeu a mão e pegou a sacola, notando que ela carregava mais do que seus pertences.-"Estes presentes...eu os dei a você."

"Cortar todos os laços."-ela disse.-"Não quero nada seu."

Ela colocou as mãos no bolso e saia, foi quando parou e disse:

"Ah...esqueci. Aquele sofá que você colocou na minha sala. Pode mandar alguem buscá-lo antes deste fim de semana?"

"Sim. Por que?"

"Neste fim de semana, irei embora."-respondeu sem encará-lo, por isso não reparou na expressão de Shura.

"Como é?"

"Venderei a loja para as meninas que trabalham comigo. Elas já estavam interessadas no negócio. Vou embora de Atenas."

"Para...para onde irá? Quer dizer..."

"Eu não sei. Por aí."-respondeu saindo da casa.-"Adeus."

"Vai embora?"-Shura murmurou e depois refletiu.-"É melhor assim...o que estou pensando? Não posso deixar que ela vá embora assim. Me odiando! Não. Melhora assim, não ficarei empatando a vida dela. Droga! O que eu faço?"

"Parar de pensar em voz alta ajuda."-Shura voltou o olhar e era Misty.

"O que quer?"-suspirou.

"Eu vi Maise saindo. Resolvi entrar. Ela vai embora mesmo?"

"Como sabe?"

"Você resmungou em voz alta."-respondeu sorrindo.-"Vai ficar aí parado feito um dois de paus?"

"Isso não é da sua conta. Ela merece coisa melhor do que ficar amarrada a mim."

"Ora, por que?"

"Eu...Misty você sabe porque. Não tenho direito de prender ela numa vida cheia de incertezas como a nossa!"

"Realmente. Compreendo que queira protegê-la, mas...perguntou a ela o que quer?"-Misty falou olhando o esmalte da unha.

"Hum?"

"Homens."-suspirou.-"Tomam decisões sem consultar a parte interessada. Eu perguntei o que Maise acha disso. De ser excluida da sua vida sem lhe perguntar se é o que quer."

"Misty. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso e muito menos com você. Acho que ela será mais feliz com o Carlos alguma coisa."

"Ah..eu discordo. Não acho que haja alguma mulher que ele faria feliz."

"O que disse?"

"Querido...ele é gay."-respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"O que disse? Repete."-Shura voltou rapidinho.

"Ele é gay. Descobri ontem no bar do hotel, conversamos sabe? E onde você acha que eu passei a minha noite e..."

"Poupe-me dos detalhes da sua noitada. Foi com ele?"

"Foi."

"Mas isso não muda nada."

"Afff...como você é complicado, guapo."-sorriu.-"Bem...se você pretende deixar o amor da sua vida sair de Atenas, para nunca mais voltar a vê-la. Problema seu mesmo. Que isso me interessa. Afinal, pensar nela esquecendo de você...conhecendo outro homem...ela é bonita, sexy, inteligente. Logo, logo terá outro pretendente."

Shura fechou o cenho, praguejou em espanhol e vestiu-se rapidamente saindo da casa de Capricornio. Misty sorriu.

Correu pelas escadarias, avistando Maise logo em frente a casa de Sagitário, acompanhada por um servo, como era de praxe com convidados.

"Maise!"

Ela parou e olhou por sobre o ombro. Quando viu Shura correndo em sua direção, virou-se para encará-lo. Ele parou diante dela, ofegante. Com um gesto dispensou o servo, pedindo privacidade, depois respirou fundo, encarando-a.

"Não..."-ele começou, mas parou para respirar.

"Não o que?"

"Não vá embora."

"Pensei que não queria mais a minha companhia."-cruzou os braços.

"Eu não posso deixar que se vá assim, cariña."

"Não me chame de cariña. Meu antigo namorado me chamava assim. Mas ele é um espanhol idiota!"

"Com certeza, ele é."-a segurou pelos ombros, dando-lhe um beijo. Após um longo momento, se separaram.-"Maise...fique comigo."

A resposta dela foi um tapa em seu rosto. Ele a encarou atônito.

"Isso foi por ter entrado na conversa da minha mãe."-dá outro tapa, no braço dele.-"Isso foi por ter me tirado uma noite de sono, pensando no que fazer."

Ela ia lhe dar um soco, mas ele a prende em seus braços, rindo.

"Não ria! Ainda não te dei o soco por ser tão cabeça dura!"

"Me perdoa?"-perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

Ele voltou a rir.

"Não. É sério. Vou pensar no seu caso. Você vai ter que penar muito para conseguir meu perdão. Pra começar..."-ela o enlaça pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.-"Estou com saudades de ficarmos só nós dois...sozinhos."

"Sim?"

"Vai ter que cozinhar para mim."

"O que mais?"

"Vou pensar em mais alguma coisa...depois."-e o beijou.

Shura a ergueu nos braços, e a carregou pelas escadarias até a sua casa. E não queriam ser incomodados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No dia seguinte, no aeroporto internacional.

Shura acompanhava Maise que se despedia se seus familiares. Nem seria necessário comentar que o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava muito aliviado em se livrar da sua "querida sogra".

E por falar nela...

"Dizer que estou feliz por ver minha filha namorando um segurança, seria falsidade da minha parte, meu caro."-ela suspirou e ele segurou a vontade de mandar uma Excalibur nela.

"Foi um desprazer te conhecer também, Lucrécia."-pelo menos, prometeu que não tentaria ser falso com ela. E Maise aprovou.

"Igualmente."-ela se aproxima mais e sussurra.-"Mas se prepare para o inferno que é viver comigo em sua sombra."

"Estive no Inferno. O Capeta é mais humano que a senhora."

"Parem com isso os dois."-pediu Maise revirando os olhos.-"Vai perder o vôo, mamãe."

"E não queremos isso."-diz Shura, Lucrécia o fuzilou com o olhar.

Shura e Maise acenavam para o grupo de brasileiros que embarcavam. Ela o cutucou.

"Pode parar de encenar."-ela falou.

"Quem está encenando? Estou muito feliz da sua mãe ter ido embora."

"Ela volta em Junho."-ela respondeu e o sorriso de Shura sumiu.

"Zeus não é tão cruel assim."-ele resmungou.-"Por que Junho?"

"As crianças estarão em férias, e todos podem voltar para cá."

"Que?"-estava inconformado.

"E também...Verão...sempre quis me casar no verão. O mar Egeu fica mais lindo nesta época do ano."

Shura a encarou.

"Mas acontece que tenho que esperar que me façam a proposta o mais rápido possível."-continuou falando como se não fosse com ele.-"Como ele demora muito para se decidir, eu acho que tenho que tomar a iniciativa. Quer se casar comigo?"

"Está me propondo casamento?"

"Estou."-e parou diante dele.

"Contou isso para a sua mãe?"

"Ainda não."

"Me deixa ter o prazer de contar isso para ela?"-e ele segurou a mão dela, se ajoelhando no meio do saguão do aeroporto, retirando do bolso o anel, sempre esperando o melhor momento para fazer isso.-"Vamos fazer isso direito."

Maíse sorriu, sem graça por estar atraindo olhares de todos ao redor.

"Maíse Maria Alcântara Bueno, sei que às vezes te tiro do sério, mas sabe que eu te amo muito, cariña. E eu preciso de você. Aceita ser minha esposa?"

"Sim."

Ele colocou a aliança e em seguida a beijou apaixonadamente, sob os aplausos das pessoas próximas.

Sentada em sua poltrona, observando os ultimos passageiros embarcarem, Lucrécia pensava em como sua filha estaria jogando sua vida fora com aquele segurança. De repente, seu celular tocou.

"Sogrinha!"

"Shura..."-respondeu sem emoção.

"Deixa eu falar rápido antes que seu avião decole."-e o espanhol contou tudo a Lucrécia que arregalou os olhos e...

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shura desligou o aparelho e encarou a sua noiva, e em breve sua esposa, com um belo sorriso.

"O que ela disse?"-perguntou ansiosa.

"Está gritando de alegria."

Fim...

Finalmente mais um fic terminado! Espero que tenha agradado. Eu não tinha grandes pretensões com esta história, mas descobri que muitos são fãs deste casal, e de Maíse também.

Espero que o final tenha agradado. Obrigada por terem lido!

Beijos!


End file.
